


Cuff me

by to_kill_a_mockingbird



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ENJOY THE FUCKERY, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kind of ridiculous, pure sin, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: "Jennifer Jareau sat primly on the bed, hands folded and legs crossed, shivering slightly as a cool draft kissed her nude body.Heels clicked on the hardwood floor outside her bedroom. The doorknob squeaked, and a dark form stepped inside, clad in a leather-and-mesh outfit that revealed more than it covered. Kicking the door shut behind her, Emily Prentiss stalked to JJ’s perch on the bed."JJ wants Emily to tie her up and fuck her, and Emily is happy to oblige





	Cuff me

Jennifer Jareau sat primly on the bed, hands folded and legs crossed, shivering slightly as a cool draft kissed her nude body.

Heels clicked on the hardwood floor outside her bedroom. The doorknob squeaked, and a dark form stepped inside, clad in a leather-and-mesh outfit that revealed more than it covered. Kicking the door shut behind her, Emily Prentiss stalked to JJ’s perch on the bed.

“Listen closely, because I’m only going to say this once,” Emily said in a low voice. “Once I put this blindfold on, you cannot make a sound until I say you can. You cannot move a muscle until I say you can. Do you understand?”

JJ nodded.

“No matter how uncomfortable you may feel, you must stay quiet. If it is too much, say the word and I will take off your blindfold and we’ll stop for the night. Do you understand?”

JJ nodded.

Emily stared intently at JJ, eyes narrowed. “I’m not going to lie to you, it will be difficult. At times, you will want to give up. Push through and you will be rewarded. I do not reward failure. Do you understand?”

JJ nodded.

“Do you remember our system?”

“Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” JJ recited.

“And do you trust me to stop if you ask for it?”

JJ nodded, her body throbbing with anticipation.

“I need a verbal confirmation, Jennifer.”

“I trust you.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Emily smiled, taking a moment to gaze down at the woman staring up at her with such adoration, blue eyes turned nearly black with lust. “Lay back on the bed, and spread your arms and legs,” Emily ordered, disappearing behind the wardrobe for a moment as JJ did so, coming back with a black bag in hand. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a set of leather handcuffs, tightening JJ’s wrist into one cuff before clipping the other onto a bedpost.

JJ took the opportunity to take in Emily’s getup as the brunette moved to JJ’s other wrist. Emily’s biceps flexed as she tightened the cuffs, her breasts held tightly together by the straps of her dress, and JJ felt her pussy throb.

Emily grinned slyly at JJ’s gaze, moving forward to secure her legs. “Too tight? Can you move?”

JJ flexed each one of her limbs in turn and shook her head. “No and no. I’m good.”

Emily nodded, snagging the blindfold and kicking off her heels, climbing into bed and straddling JJ’s torso between her thighs. She dropped down to press her lips to the blonde’s before murmuring into her ear, “If it’s too much, tell me. I don’t want to push too hard this first time, okay, babe?”

JJ smiled. “I love you, Emily.”

Emily’s lips twitched as she turned to kiss her again. “I love you too, Jennifer,” she said. “Now lift your head so I can tie this blindfold.”

JJ acquiesced, and gentle hands wrapped the swath of fabric around her head.

“Lay back. Can you see?”

JJ shook her head once.

Emily’s breath grew huskier, and she leaned in close, teeth grazing JJ’s lips. “Remember,” she breathed, “I don’t wanna hear any noise from you until I give you the okay.” She kissed the edge of JJ’s jaw, working up to her ear. “Not a word, groan, or moan, or we’ll stop for the night. Understood?”

JJ’s breath hitched as Emily nibbled at her earlobe.

“ _Understood?_ ”

JJ nodded jerkily, and Emily chuckled.

“Good.” She trailed kisses down JJ’s jaw, working her way down her neck, down to smooth, soft breasts. Emily ran her tongue around a pert nipple, grazing the tip with her teeth.

JJ struggled to keep her breaths even as electricity shot through her body. _In, out, in, out_ , she chanted in her mind, body tingling in anticipation. She tensed again as Emily blew lightly over her moistened nipple, cool breath feeling like an icy breeze on the sensitive mound. _In, out._

Emily grinned as JJ pulled in a jagged breath. She’d felt the fire that burned through JJ’s veins before, and was determined to make this as lengthy and pleasurable for JJ as the blonde could stand.

Moving to JJ’s other breast, Emily paid it the same attention, running her tongue around in circles as her fingers lightly ran up and down the JJ’s stomach. Her left hand trailed down to tickle the inside of JJ’s thigh and she felt JJ’s whole body twitch. She continued to tease, gently closing her teeth over the nipple in her mouth and feeling JJ tremble beneath her. She nibbled at the soft tissue in her mouth, swirling her tongue as her hands traced patterns down JJ’s body. The blonde’s back arched, and Emily kept going for three... two... one...

...before letting go and allowing cool air to replace her mouth. JJ huffed beneath her, having been so close, yet so far, from her release.

“How are we doing, baby?” Emily asked softly, stroking the planes of JJ’s abdomen. “Give me a color.”

“Green. So green,” JJ groaned, face flushed from the effort of holding back her moans.

Emily grinned. “All right, love,” she said, kissing a line down past JJ’s belly button, down to the neat thatch of hair above her entrance. “I want you to use your voice now, okay? I want to hear you moan while I fuck you.”

JJ’s body shuddered in response and she let out a tiny whine.

“Well, now, that’s not gonna cut it,” Emily said, amused, and without warning, pressed her lips to JJ’s clit.

JJ yelped, hips bucking up, and Emily’s firm hands were the only thing keeping them from breaking her nose. 

“That’s more the idea, babe, but if you want me to keep going you’re gonna have to keep your hips down.”

JJ groaned in frustration this time. Emily dipped her face back between JJ’s legs again, blowing on JJ’s clit, and though JJ’s muscles tensed, she kept herself flat on the bed.

“There you go,” Emily murmured, and JJ’s clit twitched at the vibrations of Emily’s voice. Emily swirled her tongue through JJ’s folds, savoring the tangy juices. She flicked against JJ’s entrance, teasing around the rim without fully entering, before replacing her tongue with her fingers and slowly circling around JJ’s clit. Emily worked up her pace, grinding her thumb around JJ’s clit with enough force to set the blonde gasping but nowhere near enough to push her over the edge. 

JJ moaned, feeling the tension build up in her body. Emily teased two fingers against JJ’s entrance, flicking gently as she built up pressure with her thumb. As she felt JJ begin to tremble under her body, she pulled away, leaving her at the edge of orgasm without enough to push her through.

“Dammit, Em,” JJ swore, panting as her legs twitched in protest. Emily chuckled, giving JJ a moment to cool down before teasing her fingers up and down the golden skin.

“Color?”

“Green, green, so fucking green, Emily.” JJ groaned at the electricity that seared through her body wherever Emily’s fingertips stroked.

Emily let her fingers travel down towards JJ’s thighs. “You’re doing great, love,” she said, brushing her lips against the blonde’s navel. She moved her hand back to JJ’s clit, flicking it gently and watching JJ’s mouth widen in pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, Emily,” JJ keened, muscles flexing against her restraints as Emily thrust two fingers inside her again. She moaned as brunette flicked her fingers, massaging her clit in time with the thrusts, straining against the restraints as her breath began to shudder.

Emily pushed her fingers in further, adding a third finger, then a fourth. She felt JJ’s body begin to tense again as her moans took on a more urgent pitch, her body clamping down on Emily’s fingers. She let JJ ride the brink of the orgasm, feeling her legs start to tremble, before slowing her pace and pulling JJ back from the release she craved.

JJ screamed in frustration, her body coated in a thin layer of sweat, her arousal fully streaming down her thigh and onto the sheets. Emily licked her fingertips clean before leaning over to brush her lips against her lover’s. JJ bit at Emily’s lips, tongue flicking as she tasted her own juices in Emily’s mouth.

“Color?” Emily murmured, pulling back slightly.

“Green,” JJ panted, pressing her lips to Emily’s exposed jaw. Emily smiled, knowing they were approaching the blonde’s limit. Even if JJ insisted she could go on for hours, Emily didn’t want to push it too hard the first time.

After all, they did have the whole weekend ahead of them.

Shaking her head to get back into focus, Emily straddled JJ’s hips, tracing patterns around her breasts and sternum, running fingers down her arms. JJ moaned as she felt Emily’s center press against her stomach, the strappy mesh doing little to stop Emily’s arousal from seeping through. As JJ’s breaths slowed down, Emily moved her body down lower to allow for easier access to JJ’s pussy.

“One last rule,” Emily breathed, pressing kisses to the inside of JJ’s thighs. “You cannot come until I say you can. Do you understand?”

JJ jerked a nod, moaning at the thought of finally, _finally_ being able to come. 

Emily didn’t hesitate, latching her lips around JJ’s clit and sucking gently. JJ grunted, her whole body tensing with each suck. Emily soon replaced her tongue with her hand, grinding gently as her fingers tickled the inside of JJ’s entrance.

“Not yet, babe,” Emily said as JJ’s body began to quake. “You’re so close.”

JJ held herself back, moaning at the electricity shooting through her body. Emily’s hands ground down around her clit and the brunette slipped three fingers back inside, thrusting hard enough to rock JJ’s hips up.

“Now?” JJ keened, choking in a breath as her body trembled in anticipation.

“Almost there, babe. Hold on.” Emily increased the intensity of her thrusting, and just as JJ thought she couldn’t hold herself back any longer, Emily dropped her face down to between her breasts.

“Now,” Emily said, clamping her teeth around a nipple, and JJ screamed as she flew over the edge, arching her back. Emily held her gently through it, rubbing soft circles around her clit as JJ’s whole body shook with pleasure, trying to extend the orgasm for as long as possible. Finally, JJ gasped in a breath and Emily moved her hands up, cradling her lover’s face as she dipped down for a kiss.

“How was that?” Emily asked gently, removing JJ’s blindfold.

JJ arched her neck up for another kiss. “Amazing,” she panted, her eyes a sliver of blue circling huge, dark pupils. “That was better than everything I’ve dreamed.”

Emily chuckled, moving to unlock JJ’s handcuffs. “That was the goal,” she said, freeing JJ’s wrists before moving on to her ankles. JJ flexed her arms, sitting up as Emily freed her legs. Emily placed the cuffs and blindfold back in the small bag and tossed it onto the side table before reaching up to undo the straps to her outfit.

“Wait.” Emily turned around to see JJ watching her from the bed. “Come here. Let me do it.”

Emily rolled her eyes but grinned, sauntering back to the bed. “Yes, ma’am,” she mock saluted, moving her hair out of the way so JJ could access the straps. Her eyes fluttered shut as JJ’s fingers brushed the nape of her neck.

The straps slid down Emily’s shoulders and she stepped out of the outfit. Before she could bend to pick it up, insistent hands tugged her back into bed.

“Worry about that later,” JJ murmured, sliding a hand down Emily’s stomach, her breasts pressing against Emily’s back. “Sleep with me.” 

A smartass response bubbled to the tip of Emily’s tongue, but stopped short as JJ’s fingers threaded down over her pussy. Emily’s head arched back as JJ gently massaged the sensitive mound.

“Should I make you wait as long as you made me?” JJ whispered into Emily’s ear, her left hand creeping up and fondling the brunette’s breast. “Or should I make you come so fast you won’t know what hit you?”

“Please, Jennifer,” Emily begged as JJ’s fingers flicked across her clit, picking up speed. 

JJ chuckled evilly. “Begging is good. I like when you beg,” she said, tickling Emily’s entrance. Emily’s body twitched. “Color?”

“Green. Green green green green green. Please, Jennifer,” Emily panted. “Please let me come.”

“Mmm,” JJ said, rubbing Emily’s clit a little harder. “You can do better.” Still maintaining contact with Emily’s center, she pulled the brunette back further onto the bed, pushing her down flat on her back and straddling one of her legs. “I want you to look me in the eyes and beg me to fuck you, Emily.”

Emily’s hips jerked. She looked JJ in the eyes, trying to steady her breath as the blonde twitched her fingers into Emily’s entrance, still kneading soft circles around her clit.

“Jennifer Jareau, I am begging you, please fuck me,” Emily moaned. Her eyes fluttered shut again as JJ increased the intensity of her thrusts, grinding her thumb into Emily’s clit.

“Good girl,” JJ whispered into Emily’s ear as she pinched the brunette’s clit between her fingers. 

Emily’s vision went white as pleasure rolled through her body. She dug down into JJ’s back, pulling her close, and this time JJ held her as the spasms rocked her body, coaxing the orgasm through to the end. When Emily’s ears stopped ringing, she opened her eyes to see JJ staring adoringly down into her face.

“I love you, Jennifer Jareau,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Emily Prentiss,” JJ whispered back, dropping her face down for a chaste kiss. 

Emily loosened her grip on the blonde’s back, wincing as she felt the welts from her nails rising across the smooth skin. “Sorry about that,” she muttered.

JJ chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I enjoyed it at least as much as you did.” She shifted her position so she could nuzzle into Emily’s neck. “I really want to go for round two, but-” A yawn cut off the end of her sentence.

Emily laughed, wrapping her arms around JJ and bringing the blonde closer. She pulled a blanket over the two of them, kissing the forehead of the profiler snuggled up close to her body. “Sleep, my love,” she said softly. “We have the whole weekend ahead of us for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome :)


End file.
